


presentiment

by ccandycait



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, A little, College, M/M, angsty, argument, bfs, dancer wooyoung, kinda sad, woosang - Freeform, wooyoung is just a little ignorant but i promise he gets better, yeosang has anxiety issues, yeosang misses his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccandycait/pseuds/ccandycait
Summary: yeosang just wants to be good enough but he's not sure if wooyoung just gave up on him
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> i wrote this once then my word document crashed and didn't save and i am rewriting it and now it's almost 5 am  
> so i rlly hope anyone who reads this enjoys it bc i know i didnt  
> also thanks kayra

Yeosang couldn’t remember a time that he and Wooyoung had had a fight this harsh.

They’ve been friends for so many years that Yeosang wouldn’t be able to tell you the number. (He actually could, but don’t tell anyone that). They’ve been dating for about a year now, too, and Yeosang still couldn’t recall a fight like this.

Sure, couples had arguments at times. Disagreements were normal, and Yeosang knew that they were bound to have arguments at certain points due to their differing personalities. It was healthy – or at least, that’s what people say.

Still… this was just a different kind of argument.

Yeosang missed Wooyoung, to put it simply.

At the beginning of their last year in high school, they had made a pact to go to the same college. Yeosang was so anxious about it all, having had issues with his unsure feelings since middle school. Wooyoung reassured him the whole time, though, saying that if Yeo wasn’t accepted, he wouldn’t go and vice versa.  
But, thank god, they both got in, and when they got the letters in the mail, Wooyoung was the most ecstatic that Yeosang had ever seen him. So excited that he had kissed Yeosang.  
That marked the beginning.

Wooyoung found out about a dance group that had formed at the school and when he learned that they were pretty skillful and you had to be a pretty good performer to be accepted, he set to work practicing immediately. Yeosang liked to watch him and the work he put into it, so when he auditioned a third time, right before their freshman year of college, and was accepted, Yeosang was just as excited as he was.

That happiness lasted awhile. Wooyoung met with his group twice a week and when he got back to their dorm, he would show Yeosang what they had gone over that day and sometimes tried to get Yeosang to learn it along with him. Yeosang could see just how happy Wooyoung was and it brought Yeosang the same feeling. It was sweet.

But, of course, Yeosang’s unsure feelings flared up at the worst of times.  
It started when Wooyoung started meeting three days a week, but that was still okay. They still had their time together.  
Yet, three days became four, then five, then suddenly it was like Yeosang wasn’t seeing Wooyoung in the daytime anymore. Their nightly takeout suddenly stopped, their evening movies, things in between. 

Yeosang thought maybe that practice lasted awhile since Wooyoung had started to come home late, but he later found out that Wooyoung often went out afterwards with his friends to get food, maybe go bowling, fun things without Yeosang. 

And yeah, he’s asked Yeosang if he’s wanted to come along before, but Yeosang doesn’t really like to hang out with people he doesn’t know that well. He was terrible at making conversation and often ended up forgotten. It was just… something he wasn’t a fan of doing, and it’s what made him differ from Wooyoung. Yeosang wasn’t a fan of going out often and didn’t like having to make new friends when he already had two or three. That sufficed. Wooyoung, on the other hand, loved getting to know people and found it easy to get along.

They were different.

Yeosang didn’t want to admit it because he didn’t want to be seen as clingy, but he missed Wooyoung.

Wooyoung claimed that it was because they had a performance coming up soon and that they needed to practice a lot, and Yeosang understood that. Yet, still, he wished he could at least get a little time with his boyfriend other than when Wooyoung slipped into bed beside him at night.

So he tried planning ahead of time.

Every Friday, Wooyoung used to accompany Yeosang to the skate park because Yeo wasn’t really a fan of going alone. Plus, it was just fun going somewhere he really liked with his boyfriend. That had stopped a couple months ago, and now Yeosang hadn’t been on his board since then. He kind of missed it, too.

It was the Saturday night before that Yeosang had asked Wooyoung, once he had slipped into bed, if he wanted to go to the skate park the next Friday since they hadn’t been in awhile. Wooyoung responded rather enthusiastically, in Yeosang’s opinion. He replied with a yes while attacking Yeosang with kisses. It gave Yeosang hope for a little while, at least, making him happier than he had been in quite a while.

Yeosang’s anxiety was a little bad that week, reminding him that Wooyoung would probably forget or something and not come home, yet Yeosang wanted to stay hopeful. After all, Wooyoung had seemed pretty excited. 

Though, to Yeosang’s instinct feeling, he got a text from Wooyoung on Friday around five in the afternoon that made Yeosang’s heart drop.

_Text from: Wooyoungie <3_

_‘hey sangie!! srry but i cant make it today!! yunho-hyung invited me a party tonight because he didnt wanna go by himself. id invite u but ik u dont like those sort of things. next time!!!’_

__Yeosang… didn’t know how to feel.  
In his opinion, this had been going on for way too long. He missed Wooyoung so much. Sleeping in the same bed at night wasn’t enough anymore, not when he didn’t even have any time to spend with Woo in the morning due to the fact that they both had morning classes. On the other hand, he didn’t want to bring it up and make a big deal out of it or anything. Wooyoung was just… busy._ _

__But god, they were dating. Yeosang may be a little shy with some emotions, but he wasn’t any pushover, especially when it came to Wooyoung. He’s known Wooyoung forever – he’s not all that afraid to bring it up._ _

__Despite the sinking feeling in his stomach, he plugged his phone to the charger and went to take a shower after putting his skateboard back into the closet. He’d go another day, he supposed._ _

__He spent the rest of the evening texting Seonghwa about nothing in particular and watching movies, one of his only other close friends. (He’s not a friendless loser, he swears.) He probably would’ve invited the elder over if he wasn’t planning on talking to Wooyoung that night, but he was set in his ways. He made dinner for himself, just ramen on the stove, before finally settling back down again and waiting for Wooyoung to come back._ _

__It was around two when Wooyoung did come back home, and Yeosang’s heart swelled a little at the way he could tell Woo was trying to be quiet; then he remembered he was still a little pissed and shook it off. He was grateful that Wooyoung looked sober, though – he hadn’t even though about that until now._ _

__“Wooyoungie,” Yeosang called softly, surprising his boyfriend to the point of him dropping his keys._ _

__“Sangie? It’s late, why are you still up?” Wooyoung questioned in a lilting tone as he kicked off his shoes. He made his way to Yeosang and ran his fingers through his hair, and it almost made Yeosang forget everything.  
Almost._ _

__“I have to talk to you about something,” Yeosang hummed, shifting to where he could see Wooyoung better.  
“Yeah?”  
“I think… You… I’m kind of upset that you cancelled on me today.”_ _

__Wooyoung glanced at Yeosang with a questioning expression, his eyebrows drawn together. “You were? I thought it was fine, since you didn’t text me back?”  
“I mean… I wasn’t about to keep you from your friends. But still. We made these plans last week. I had my board and gear out and everything. It’s been two months since we’ve gotten to go and I just though… I dunno, I miss hanging out with you…”_ _

__Wooyoung pursed his lips. Yeosang could see the thoughts run through his mind, but he could tell that he wasn’t really getting it.  
“If you miss hanging out with me, why not come out with me when I ask? I mean, I know I haven’t been home much, but I do invite you out… I thought you were always fine with it. You never got mad or anything.”_ _

__Yeosang was quiet for a moment as he watched Wooyoung grab a bottle of water from the fridge. Yeah, he had been passive about it, but it was only because he didn’t want to start a fight._ _

__He didn’t think that it would take this much for Wooyoung to understand…_ _

__Before Yeosang could answer, Wooyoung went on, pacing back towards the couch and leaning against it. “And I know you have this issue with anxiety or something, but couldn’t you just… try? Ia mean, I talk about you sometimes, they know you a little. It wouldn’t be so bad.”_ _

__Hearing those words come out of Wooyoung’s mouth – ‘Why don’t you just try?’  
He didn’t like those words.  
Normally, Wooyoung had been patient and understanding with Yeosang, complying when Yeosang said he didn’t want to go out somewhere with a certain someone, or when he wanted to go somewhere else. He never complained and it had made Yeosang happy, knowing Wooyoung was understanding._ _

__Yet, right now, he was acting different from how he used to._ _

__“Did you – Did you hear what you just said…?” Yeosang asked, causing Wooyoung to look at him with wide eyes. “You always understood before, you know why I don’t want to-“_ _

__“Yeah, but why can’t you just _try_ ? Like, one more time? You say you miss me but you don’t even want to make an effort to come out with me-“_ _

__“I don’t wanna go out with you and your friends, I wanna go out with you, Woo. I miss it, and I miss spending time with just you – we never do that anymore. I don’t know why it’s so hard for you to get it…” Yeosang let out a sigh, shifting against the couch cushions and looking up at Wooyoung. “I just want a little bit more time with you, please?”_ _

__Wooyoung sipped on his water, meeting Yeosang’s eyes with an expression that Yeo himself couldn’t read. It made him nervous, resulting in him biting on his lower lips and wearing that hopeful look of his._ _

__“Yeosangie, I don’t know why you can’t be more like them sometimes. They’re so outgoing and I’m not saying I want you to change, but sometimes… Sometimes I just don’t get you, or why you can’t just try harder. After all, I’ve changed my agenda to fit you before, I don’t know why you can’t change yours.”_ _

__Yeosang was struck silent, sitting back down against the cushions with watering eyes. Why couldn’t he try harder? He was supposed to try harder?_ _

__Wooyoung let out a quiet sigh, before turning and padding down the hallway. “I’m gonna take a shower, then go to sleep. Do whatever you want.”_ _

__Yeosang lifted his head and watched Wooyoung go, his expression not changing much save for the tears pooling at the corners of his eyes and threatening to fall.  
He was grateful that they hadn’t yelled at each other, but Yeosang couldn’t stop thinking about Wooyoung’s words, the notion echoing in his thoughts. _ _

__**'Why can't you just try harder?'** _ _

__

__Wooyoung always seemed to understand before, so Yeosang didn’t know what had set him off so badly… Or why he was so insistent on not listening to Yeosang’s feelings on missing him.  
And of course Yeosang’s worries would flare up again. Should he be more outgoing like Wooyoung’s friends? Would Wooyoung prefer him like that? Because Yeosang… didn’t think he could do that._ _

__And if Wooyoung gave up on him for his outgoing friends in his dance group? Then what?_ _

__His anxiety continued to eat up at him as padded into their room, grateful that Wooyoung was still in the shower, and grabbed his pillow and a spare blanket. He settled back down on the couch, trying his best not to cry because he didn’t want to seem like a baby even to himself, and turned the TV volume up just a little._ _

__Yeosang fell asleep on the couch that night to the sound of a movie playing on TV and Wooyoung’s words echoing in his mind._ _


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo im sorry it took awhile to release but here it is
> 
> i really hope it's good enough and not too rushed or forced   
> i love u guys and thanks for the comments it means a lot to me <3

Wooyoung felt absolutely horrible. 

Almost immediately after he had thrown harsh words at Yeosang, he felt terrible. His ego, however, didn’t allow him to turn around and apologize. It only forced him to keep walking away and into their shared bedroom that he knew Yeosang wasn’t going to be slipping into tonight. 

It took him awhile to fall asleep that night. The guilt continued to eat at him, especially when he heard Yeosang shuffling around in the living room right as he was getting in bed himself. Wooyoung just knew that Yeosang had settled on the couch out of not wanting to share a bed with Wooyoung.  
Wooyoung knew his boyfriend, and that fact alone made him feel like the worst person alive. 

_‘Why can’t you just try harder?’_

God, why did he say something so shitty? 

It’s been years, so Wooyoung knows how... _shy_ Yeosang can get. He knows how Yeosang doesn’t like to go to big social events. He knows how Yeosang likes his alone time with Wooyoung and nothing more. Yet, still... 

The stress of his dance crew’s upcoming performance had been eating at him little by little, sure, but he didn’t want to use that as an excuse as to why he had gone and hurt Yeo’s feeling like that. He can only remember the heat of the moment, Yeosang asking him why, why he had cancelled when he had made a promise - 

And Wooyoung didn’t _know_ why. He had been so excited to go out partying and Yeosang had never complained about it before, so he had thought that it would be okay. Sometimes he just forgot to think. It happened. But with something that was clearly important to Yeosang? 

He had just been... stupid. His excitement had got the better of him. The feeling of hanging out with new friends in college was something he liked so much that he had forgotten that Yeosang was at home waiting for him. 

Wooyoung... doesn’t like confrontation, and he doesn’t like to be in the wrong, either. So, when Yeosang had stayed up to talk to him, Wooyoung panicked a bit and stood his ground even if his reasoning was dumb as fuck. 

He knew he had to fix this. 

Wooyoung talked to Yookwon, their leader, and asked for a couple of days off of practice so that he could sort the situation out and properly apologize to his boyfriend. Yookwon didn’t look happy and only gave Wooyoung two days as opposed to his requested three, but it didn’t deter Wooyoung. That still gave him two days to spend with Yeosang after classes and such.  
Given that Yeosang chose to accept his apology... 

Wooyoung was glad he had decided to take action sooner than later, because for the next few days, Yeosang avoided him like the plague. Wooyoung made attempts to get home sooner after practice, but the first day, Yeosang was out with Seonghwa and on the second, he was curled up on the couch and promptly ignoring Wooyoung. 

This was his fault, Wooyoung told himself. He definitely deserved it. It still hurt, though, and the guilt doubled when he realized what Yeosang must’ve felt when Wooyoung was ignoring _him_. 

But Wooyoung was determined to catch Yeosang. So determined that he stayed home from classes the next day so that he had a chance to talk to Yeo before he left or started in on anything else that allowed him to ignore Wooyoung for the rest of the night. 

The surprise on Yeosang’s face was evident when he trailed into the living room and let his eyes fall on Wooyoung, who was just sprawled on the couch and munching on chips. Wooyoung turned his head and smiled, but said smile quickly fell when Yeosang only scoffed at him and disappeared to their bedroom. 

He deserved that. 

“Yeosangie?” Wooyoung called, tone nervous. What he got in response was the slam of their bedroom door. 

Wooyoung sighed. He deserved that too. 

He turned the television off so that Yeosang wouldn’t scold him later for it and shuffled down the little hallway towards their bedroom door. He could hear the sound of material rubbing together, and assumed that Yeo was getting out of the clothes he wore to class. 

“Yeosangie, I need to to talk to you,” he tried again, biting down on his lower lip. 

“Oh, yeah? _Now_ you wanna talk?” 

Wooyoung was quiet for a moment. He had fucked up big time, hadn’t he? Yeosang had always allowed him to speak even if he didn’t particularly want to. Yeosang was usually quiet and soft-spoken whenever they were discussing a previous argument. 

This was so much different. 

Wooyoung opened the door, uncaring of if Yeosang wanted him to stay outside or not. He was going to fix this whether Yeosang wanted to talk or to stay silent. 

“Yeosang, I’m sorry -” 

“I don’t want to hear it. I really don’t,” Yeosang mumbled, pulling on a t-shirt and pointedly not looking at Wooyoung. 

“Yeah, well, you’re gonna. I’m trying to apologize and you -” 

“And I don’t want to hear it right now,” Yeosang repeated, this time shooting a look in Woo’s direction. “You don’t know how much what you said hurt and how much I don’t even wanna look at your face right now.”  
Yeosang’s normally-sweet tone had gone stern for once, his already low voice seeming to hit a new octave whenever he felt hurt. 

It had Wooyoung sighing, sitting down on their bed and staring up at his boyfriend. Wooyoung was anything if not stubborn and he was going to sort this out right here, right now. 

Yeosang knew this, too. So, when Wooyoung saw Yeosang sigh and cross his arms while remaining in the middle of the room, he felt a bit of satisfaction. 

He was still a little scared, but it didn’t show on his face. 

“Look, Yeosangie -” 

Yeosang looked back at him with his eyebrows drawn together and the corners of his mouth bent into a frown, but Wooyoung could see the softness in his eyes as well as the obvious hurt that Yeo felt. 

“I feel bad. I feel really bad, I wasn’t thinking – I obviously don’t understand how you feel -” 

“ _Y - You..._ You should’ve thought about that before ditching me to go to a party.” 

Wooyoung bit down on his lower lip once more, mindlessly noting that it would probably be bruised the next day. It was unusual for Yeosang to actually talk like this, to come for Wooyoung, to actually sound angry at all. If anything, he only ever sounded sad, or was gentle when communicating his feelings to Wooyoung. 

But he could tell that Yeosang had more to say, so Wooyoung waved his hand a little in a signal for him to continue. 

This seemed to be enough for Yeosang. Wooyoung could see all the pent-up feelings that were threatening to spill, and he wanted to hear them. 

“You have... You have no idea how badly I want to go out and do things that you like with you. I always felt bad whenever you stayed home to spend time with me in high school, s – so it made me happy when you joined your crew and got to go out more...” 

Wooyoung cocked his head at this, eyebrows drawing together. “You were? I thought you were upset --” 

“Not at first, you idiot!” Wooyoung shocked a little at this, his fingers fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt, but Yeosang continued. “Why would I be upset at you making friends and having fun? I was so happy for you because you could go out and do things without me dragging you down!” 

“I-I thought you just... I was... Yeo, I thought you were upset at me for making friends and spending more time with them --” Wooyoung stuttered. That had been the problem, wasn’t it? And he had been upset that Yeosang seemed to be against the idea; he had lashed out for it.  
He really did need to use his brain more. 

“At first, Wooyoung, it was _at first_ ,” Yeosang repeated, this time a bit quieter, and Wooyoung could see the uncertainty closing in on his boyfriend. “But then – you were away more and we stopped going to the park and – and I haven’t been on my board in _weeks_ because I don’t want to go without you --” 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Wooyoung hummed, pushing himself off the mattress and making his way for Yeosang. He could hear Yeosang getting worked up with his shortness of breath and the way his voice cracked and he wanted to stop him before he sent himself into a panic attack of some sort. “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to... I get it now, I promise --” 

“But do you?” Yeosang asked in a scratchy tone, a signal that he was close to tears. “You didn’t sound like you understood. Y--You know, I always thought that you didn’t mind too much, but then you went and told me to _try harder_ \-- Wooyoung, you don’t know how much I try, but... but... e-every time I try, it ends in me feeling so uncomfortable and wanting to go home... but I can’t just drag you home everytime...” 

“Hey, hey, listen,” Wooyoung hushed him, gently taking hold of Yeosang’s hands and holding them in his own. He held on so gently, afraid of sending Yeosang into more worry. “I know... I know it’s hard. It’s why I feel so bad for saying what I said. I felt the guilt immediately, right after I said it, but you know I’m kind of stupid sometimes and my ego doesn’t let me do anything defend my own stupid reasons.” 

Yeosang sniffled, and Wooyoung freed one of his hands only to wipe at Yeosang’s eyes. “And I actually looked it up – anxiety, and forms of it, you know? I wanted to understand you better. I... I really don’t need you to try harder. I want you to do whatever’s more comfortable for you, okay? I’m... I’m gonna make sure I can spend more time with you. I’m even skipping the next two meetings I have so we can go to the park or wherever else you like.” 

The whole time, Wooyoung spoke so softly, like he was afraid of saying the wrong thing. By the look on Yeosang’s face, though, he didn’t seem like he had done too bad, in his opinion. 

What he didn’t expect was for Yeosang to completely break down in tears, pushing himself into Wooyoung’s arms and burying his face in his neck.  
“I’m sorry, I – I try so hard and I just want you to know th – that, I don’t wanna keep you h – home all the time --” 

Wooyoung let him cry, too. He cradled Yeosang’s head against his neck, one of his hands running through the strands of hair on the back of his head and the other rubbing circles onto his back. “You don’t have to try and stress yourself out. I hope that you know that I care so much for you, okay? I care so, _so_ much and I want you to be happy. You deserve that. I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do. I’m _so, so, so_ sorry Yeosangie.” 

The only answer he got was Yeosang’s sniffles, so when Wooyoung kissed Yeosang’s temple and got no complaints, only the feeling of Yeosang holding onto his shirt tighter, he had a feeling his apology was accepted. 

Right when he was about to pull away, Yeosang held him tighter, and Wooyoung made a curious noise but stayed put. 

“I love you,” Yeosang sniffed after a moment, his eyelashes fluttering against the exposed skin of Wooyoung’s neck. 

Wooyoung smiled at that, and if there were tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, he’d never admit it. 

“I... I love you too, Sangie. Now, do you wanna go get your board? I’m sure the park won’t be busy on a Wednesday afternoon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope it was good enough for yall ensgjnrmdgjk  
> im rlly insecure about my writing sometimes so like,,,   
> if u wanna drop a comment or follow me on twitter @yeoncafes  
> that'd be great! ill follow back and we can be friends :D
> 
> thanks for reading luvies <3

**Author's Note:**

> i swear wooyoung isnt such an asshole in the next chapter i promise  
> follow me on twitter @yeoncafes. ill follow back!


End file.
